The present invention relates to an improved multi-stage oil filter assembly for filtering virtually all of the oil delivered to a combustion engine. The assembly is permanently mounted adjacent the engine and contains a plurality of re-usable planar filter members which are easily removed from the assembly for inspection and cleaning. Cooling fins are provided to cool the oil before it is recirculated to the engine.